


The Kiss of Life

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff, Foreplay, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in and around Series 3 when Guy is part of the gang: </p><p>When Guy almost dies, His relationship with Allan becomes known.. Once it is made official with the gang Robin finds himself becoming jealous of his friends..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Part 1 - 

'Where are we?' Guy asked holding a dozen logs and looking around the forest. They had been collecting firewood for a while now, and Guy was quite certain they where lost.   
'A Mile outside the camp' Robin shrugged as if it was no biggie.

'Maybe we should head back, its getting dark' Guy suggested and stopped walking.   
'Are you a little Wimp Guy?' Robin teased 

'No, I just don't know the forest to well, and I don't want us getting lost' Guy snapped back 

'We won't get lost' Allan piped up, he walked confidently towards a pile of rocks and then the next thing they hear was a yelp. Allan had tripped over the rock and was lying on his back, his pile of logs in the air and falling around him. 

Guy ran over to where Allan had fallen quite quickly, almost to quickly Robin thought as he walked towards them.  
'Are you okay?' Guy asked and helped Allan to stand.

'Fine, Giz, I'm fine' he said and pulled away 'Better pick these up and head back, your right its getting dark don't want another accident' Allan said and started picking up his small pile of logs.   
Robin and Guy bent down to help him when they hear horses galloping around them. 

'Stop!, in the name of the Sheriff!' the Guards shouted Guy stood up quickly dropped his logs and pulled out his sword. 

'Its Isabella's men' he shouted to the other two. Robin looked up, dropped the wood and he to pulled out his sword, Allan was not far behind. 

They fought the guards, Robin occasionally pulling out his bow and shooting a few arrows, In till the 3 of them where very much surrounded and unfortunately out numbered. 

Whilst fighting they had unbeknownst to them moved close to the edge of a cliff face.   
Robin looked down and saw there was a running river about 5 metres below them, it wasn't a massive drop but it might do some damage.   
Robin looked back at Allan, Guy and the Guards and then back at the river. 

'On 3, we need to jump!' Robin yelled signalling Guy and Allan.  
'What!, I'm not jumping over a cliff!' Allan yelled back  
'Do you want to die or get captured?#' Robin asked   
'No'  
'Then we jump!'  
'1...2...3...JUMP!' Robin Yelled and jumped first over the cliff into the river, Guy was next and Allan last. 

***************

'Robin?, Guy?' Allan called out as he surfaced. He swam around a bit looking for his friends, he saw Robin near the bank, trying to pull Guys large water drenched body up onto the bank.  
Allan couldn't quite see if he was awake or not because of the water in his eyes. His heart started beating harder, he swam quickly to the bank and helped Robin pull Guy's body up out the water.

'Fuck!' Allan yelled 'Is he alive?' he asked Robin, he had started to shake and was scared Guy was dead.   
'Yeh, he's alive, he's not breathing though' Robin said not sure whether he was pleased or not.

'Well what are we going to do about it?!!?' Allan cried out dropping to his knees the Guys side and tried waking him up by slapping his face, and shaking his body.   
'We have to give him the kiss of life' Robin said and looked away  
'Well what are you waiting for?' Allan yelled over Guy's body at Robin.

Robin Hesitated 

'I'll do it, what do I do?' Allan asked crawling forward to he could reach Guys mouth.   
'Robin!?'  
'Open his mouth and hold his nose, and the take a big breath and blow into his mouth' Robin told him. 

Allan did what he was told and blew into Guys mouth, he did it a few times on the last time Guy chocked up and started kissing Allan back. Robin stood up and stepped back watching Allan and guy kissing, he was shocked.

Allan pulled back first, tears threatening to fall.   
'Your alive?' he whispered only so Guy could hear him   
'Can't get rid of me that easierly ' Guy whispered back and kissed Allan some more, wiping the tears from his eyes with his thumb before pulling his body up so he could wrap an arm around Allan's small waist. 

They pulled away from each other when Robin cleared his throat rather loudly.

Allan quickly pulled away and wiped his eyes, Guy pulling himself into a seating position, leaning back slightly against his stretched out arm.   
'You're together?, Lovers?' Robin asked

Allan nodded 'It was meant to be a secret' he said sarcastically looking down at Guy   
'Hey, You where kissing me?!' Guy said back innocently

'I was giving you the kiss of life!' Allan said back and then looked at Robin, who wasn't sure what to think, on one side it was wrong, but on the other they both deserved happiness and if that was with each other maybe it was okay, he thought about what he had just witnessed he had seen a completely different side of Guy when he was comforting Allan, a side he never thought he would see'  
Robin smiled 

'I wish you would have told me.... I'm fine about it, you both deserve happiness, I think you're good together.... and I think you should tell the others, that way you would not need to keep it a secret in camp' Robin finished looking between the both. 

'Thanks mate' Allan said and walked around Guy to shake Robins hand.  
Robin nodded at Guy and they both helped him up. 

'Come on lets go' Robin said. He took the lead and let Guy and Allan have some time behind him. He turned around briefly a few times seeing the two men together. Guy's arm was firmly around Allan's waist mostly for support but every now and then Guy would lean down to kiss Allan's nose or mouth. He walked slower so he could listen to the whispered conversation they where having behind him. 

'I was scared, Guy I thought I'd lost you' Allan whispered holding the hand around his waist. 'Hey, I'm not going anywhere, I promised I'd take care of you' Guy whispered and kissed Allan on his lips.   
'Love you' Allan whispered and leant into Guys large body as they walked back to the camp. 

*****************

'Is that all you got? you've been gone for hours?' Much asked and he saw Robin and the guys approach. Robin tossed the small handful of wood onto the ground. 

'We got caught up with Isabella's Guards and then we almost had a casualty....' he said Looking around at Guy who was still slightly limping. 

'Now I'm soaking wet so if you will excuse me I need to change, Oh and by the way Guy and Allan have some news... be kind' Robin said and walked over to his bed searching around for a spare tunic. 

Guy and Allan walked.. well Allan walked, whilst Guy limped into the position next to his younger lover into camp now just holding hands...tightly. 

'Er.... Er... Well....Erm... Me and Er, Me and er Guy... well we are erm together, together' Allan mumbled looking up at Guy and seeing a beautiful smile flash across his face. 

'Together.....as??' Much asked curiously  
'Lovers' Guy said rather bluntly 

'Oh... okay... er great, great ill er just go get dinner started' Much said slightly embarrassed.   
Little john walked up to Guy and shook his hand 'You better be good to him' he growled 'He's good for me' Guy said back, Tuck was next to congratulate them and then went on with trying to get the fire going, Kate walked up to Allan and slapped him' That's for flirting with me!' Kate cried and then walked away not really sure what she was feeling about the situation.

Allan shifted slightly in his still wet clothes 'Come on, let go get dried' Guy said and pulled Allan by the hand out of the camp as best he could.

Just around the corner hidden away behind some large rocks there was a little cove where they had been sneaking in the middle of the night to be with each other. Guy lit a small fire and started to unbuckle Allan's top, sliding the heavy material down his arms and then pulling off his tunic leaving him topless. He placed the tunic and Top on a near by rock to dry in front of the fire. he then took his own clothes off and placed them next to Allan's clothes. They both still had there breeches on but as they where thin they had dried on the walk back to camp. Guy took off both his boots and laid his bare foot out on the cold ground, he examined it and realised he hadn't done any damage it was just bruised, probably hit in on a rock or something on the journey over the cliff. 

'Come sit with me' Guy said quietly sitting on the ground, he pulled Allan's small body into his arms.   
They cuddled together for a while before slowly kissing each other leisurely.

'You know, I might ask Robin if we could convert this shelter into our bedroom, it would mean we could sleep together every night' Allan said and leant back against Guys hard chest.

'Would you like that?' he asked looking up at Guy who was ideally stroking Allan's arms   
'I'd like that baby' Guy whispered back. They kissed again in till Much shouted that dinner was ready. 

Guy helped Allan back into his clothes and Allan helped Guy, they walked slowly, with Allan supporting Guy hand in hand back the short distance back to the camp and sat down around the fire with everybody else.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2 - 

 

Robin watched the couple as they eat their dinner, Guy and Allan where sitting side my side on quite a small wooden log, there knees rubbing together, he watched Guy occasionally looking at Allan who was chomping away on his food, giving the man a small smile every now and then. Something Robin thought was odd, he didn't think he had seen Guy Smile all his life and now he was smiling all the time. 

'Hey Much?, is there more.... of whatever this is?' Allan called over the sizzling fire  
'That's it, it wasn't a very good catch obviously if you three had come back earlier I would have had more time to find something else..... I've got some leaves if you want them?' he said sarcastically offering Allan a couple of long green leaves from the floor. 

'Thanks, but no thanks, mate' Allan said and stared down at his empty plate.  
'Here, have mine' Guy suddenly said and pushed his wooden plate into Allan's hands.

'No, No I can't you almost died today I can't nick your food' Allan said and tried to push the plate back.   
'I'm not very hungry, it would be a shame to see it wasted' Guy said firmly and placed his large hands over Allan's small hands   
'Eat' he urged   
'Thank You' Allan whispered and reached over to kiss Guy on the cheek. He then turned around to start eating the remaining meat.  
Guy looked up to see the gang staring at them, something he was used to but obviously not for being nice. He shrugged and picked up his tankard to take a swish of wine.

After dinner Everyone went to do there own things, Little John and Tuck started playing cards together, Much started clearing up and usually went to sleep rather early in order to get up early the next day to catch food and Robin and Kate where sitting on Robins bed taking quietly. 

Allan got up and walked over to Robin  
'Mate...' He said and waited in till Robin came to stand to the side of the camp with Allan  
'Me and er Guy, we were wondering if we could use the shelter round the corner you know the cave thing as like a makeshift bed chamber, where we can be together.... you know on our own?' Allan asked 

Robin looked to the floor. He sighed he rather wanted to keep an eye on them, but he supposed it would be better for the rest of the gang if Allan and Guy where away from the camp it would stop them feeling uncomfortable.

'Okay, but listen out for the alarm just in case' Robin said and walked back to Kate. Allan excitedly bounced back to where Guy was still sitting on the wooden log.   
'Robin said we could have the shelter for our self!' Allan said happily   
'Brilliant' Guy said sarcastically and pulled himself up to a standing position.  
'Your not happy' Allan whispered and looked to the floor. 

'No, No, I am, its just its annoying that we have to ask Robin for his permission all time' Guy said and reached to bring Allan's head up so he could look into his eyes. 'I guess I'm so used to doing what I want, when I want, its hard to take orders from someone else' Guy whispered and pulled Allan's body into his own.   
'Come on' Guy whispered and pulled Allan over to his camp bed, they pulled there blankets of the bed and then walked hand in hand to the shelter. 

Once there Allan got to work with pulling some leaves together and placing the blanket on top of them, making a bed of some sorts, whilst Guy lit a fire.   
'Lay down' Guy said and got up from where he was sitting, Allan did as he was told and lay down on his makeshift bed, looking up at Guy who was now towering over him. 

Guy got down on to his knees and leant over Allan's small body. 'You saved my life' he whispered 'I'm not sure I thanked you earlier'   
Allan Shivered, he felt Guys cool breath skirt over his body.   
'I'd like to thank you now... if you are willing? 'Guy asked seductively

Allan could barely talk so he nodded instead his arousal taking over his senses.   
Guy straddled Allan's clothed thighs and began unworking the buckles of his tunic and pulling the clothing off in till the top half of his body was completely naked. He spayed his large hands over the top of Allan's chest covering it. 

Guy leant over his hands still firmly covering Allan's chest, he turned his head to the side and let his wet lips brush against Allan's ear. 

'You are so Hot, and sexy and beautiful like this all laid out for me... did you see Robin's face I reckon his a little jealous of me right now, getting to see you like this' Guy growled into Allan ear.  
Allan shivered and let out a slight whimper as he felt Guy lick and pull on his earlobe.  
Guy pulled back and a smirk appeared on his face when he had obviously felt Allan's hard on grow beneath him.

'Is that what you want?' Guy growled and rubbed his own member against Allan's clothed one.   
'Yes' Allan whispered   
Guy smiled a sweet unexpected smile and got to work un lacing Allan's breeches and pulling them along with his boot off. He then got up and took his own clothes off in till they where both in the cave naked. 'God if any one came down here now they'd be in for a shock' Allan thought looking up at Guys muscle body, the partial light defining his muscles even more. 

Guy sucked on his fingers and started opening Allan up for him, it had been a while so he took extra time, prodding and poking in till Allan was a whimpering mess on the makeshift bed. 

'Guy... Stop!' Allan suddenly shouted   
Guy pulled out his fingers and looked up at his lover.  
'Baby?' he asked concerned for his lover  
'I need you to be inside me when I come' Allan breathed, dropping his head as if he was ashamed by his announcement.

Guy pulled himself up Allan's body and kissed his lips.   
'Don't be ashamed darling' he whispered 'You know I like that you tell me what you want, I told you I would always take care of you and that includes in sex' Guy told his sweetheart.   
'How do you want me?' he asked looking directly into Allan's eyes.  
'Close' Allan all but whimpered 

Guy thought for a moment  
'Okay, up you get' he whispered and helped Allan to stand.   
Guy then proceeded to sit down on the bed and cross his legs, he then clasped his hand in Allan's and lead Allan so he was sitting literally in Guys lap.   
Guy held on to Allan's round ass and pulled him up so he could direct his cock to Allan's opening. 

'Slowly' Guy husked and felt Allan slowly sit down on him.   
'Fuck!' He cried out when Guys cock head pushed into his body. 

He then moaned when he felt the rest of it slip in, instil Allan was sitting completely flat against Guy. He wrapped his arms around Guys neck and legs around his waist, whilst Guy held on to Allan's cheeks. 

They then began slowly rocking against each other. Allan wound his arms tight around Guy, he needed to be as close as he could to his older lover. Guy licked Allan's swollen lips a few times before pushing his tongue into Allan's mouth. kissing him slowly and sensually. 

Allan pulled back slightly after a while and took Guys hands from where they where around his ass, he pulled them up to his waist and Guy wound them around Allan's small waist as if to cuddle him. Allan smiled to himself and wrapped his arms back around Guys neck and resting his head on Guys shoulder. 

Now if any one would to walk in it would look like there where just cuddling. Naked. But infact Guy was sensually massaging Allan's hole with his cock, occasionally hitting his sweet spot causing Allan to moan. Guy though Allan might make more of an attempt to spice things up a bit and he usually like to try different things during sex, he normally wanted hard and fast, But it seemed Allan was perfectly content on sitting in Guys lap holding each other close.   
'Me nearly dying obviously had more of an effect on him then I realised' Guy though as he rocked into his lover. 

After goodness knows how long Guy thought Allan might have fallen asleep in till he heard a high whimpering noise which alerted him Allan was close.  
Guy lifted up Allan's body again so he could thrust more forcefully inside as Allan still clung to his neck.

'Guy!' Allan Cried out as he came between there close bodies.   
Guy thrust up inside Allan a few more times before he slammed Allan back on his bursting cock and he came hard inside of his boy. 

They breathed heavily for some time catching there breaths. Allan dislodged himself off of Guy and Guy helped him lay back down on the bed. He then pulled the blanket over them and laid down too. As soon as his head touched the ground Allan wound himself around Guys body.

'You okay?' Guy whispered   
'I thought you died today, i really was so scared..... please don't leave me' Allan whispered into Guys chest.   
Guy stroked Allan hair 'I wont' he whispered back as they both feel asleep.

*******************

Meanwhile Robin was shocked and surprised and rather jealous not so much of Guy having Allan more like the kindness and love Guy showed him. He had never thought of this before but after seeing the intimate scene before him he began to want Guy for himself.   
'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations used here all rights belong to the BBC


	3. Part 3

Part 3 - 

 

After a while Guy started to realise that wherever himself and Allan where Robin was not far behind.. in their shelter/cave, inside the camp, when they where out collecting firewood or even when they went for a dip in the river. Just lurking around a tree of hidden behind some rocks. 

At first he believed it was because he wanted to check up on him after all he was still fairly new to the camp and he knew Robin didn't 100% trust him yet. But after one evening when Allan and himself had gone down to the river to wash he noticed Robin staring rather intently at them making love, it was then he began to realise that maybe Robin was jealous of them, he just could not make out whoever he was jealous of Allan being with Guy or of Guy being with Allan. 

One afternoon he had just been out collecting firewood this time very close to the camp he had returned to an empty camp, he thought it was empty in till he heard a quiet sobbing noise coming from the far comer of the camp. He put the wood down next to the fire and approached the sobbing noise with caution. It was Robin. 

He was sitting on the leaf covered ground with his knees drawn up to his body and he was hugging them and silently crying into his hands. Guy stepped closer and then awkwardly sat down next to the vulnerable man. 

'Robin?' he asked quietly   
Robin didn't hear him at first  
'Robin? are you okay?' Guy asked again a little louder than before, alerting Robin of his presence. Robin was startled when he saw Guy sitting next to him. he tried to move away but Guy was to quick he pulled Robins small body into his arms and let him cry out into his chest. 

After some time Robin pulled himself away from guy and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.   
'What's the matter?' Guy asked concerned 

'Why can't I just have a normal life?, everyone I've ever loved have either never loved me back or I've been too late..' Robin whispered 

'You had Marians love, as much as I wish it was me she had chosen, she chose you in the end, she loved you' Guy told him. it literally broke his heart to say those things but he knew if Marian had not rejected him he would never have found Allan and he would have never have realised that Allan was is one and only. 

'I was too late though... I should have never had gone to war then me and Marian might have been married, we might have had a family but I got persuaded to go so I did and I lost her in the process, even at the end, I realised I had only ever spent a couple of days in my whole life with Marian Robin told Guy looking at the floor

'I'm sorry' Guy said knowing Robin still blamed him for taking away his love  
'You don't need to apologize, I've already forgiven you' he whispered still not able to look at Guy.   
'What about Kate you've got her' Guy said moving the subject away from Marian. 

'No... She don't love me, she loves my status, she loves the name Robin Hood, she doesn't love my true self. I thought I loved her in the beginning, but I no know I don't as much as she doesn't love me.... and then there's you... I'm too late again' Robin confessed 

'You're not too late' Guy whispered moving his body closer to Robin and draping his arm around his shoulder.   
'Wait... hang on you know?' Robin asked shocked with Guys answer. 

'For a while, I've noticed you hiding and the look you get when you see me and Allan together I know that look, I've had that look, I've looked at you that way' Guy admitted gazing in to Robins eyes.   
He brought his hand to Robin's face and brought it closer to place a chase kiss on his soft pink lips. 

'What about Allan?' Robin asked after Guy had pulled back from the kiss. 

'He Loves me so in time he will love you too' Guy whispered there faces still close together, Guys breath caressing Robin's face.   
Guy kissed Robin again this time slipping his tongue into Robins open mouth. tasting him, exploring him in till they where breathless.

'I need to speak to Allan, why don't you get yourself cleaned up and come to the cave in a bit' Guy said and kissed Robin's lips on last time before pulling away and heading in the direction of there shelter. 

**********************

Allan was there lying against a rock in their shelter a bottle of ale sitting by his side.   
'Where have you been?' Allan asked looking up, almost relived that he could see Guy. 

'Was talking to Robin.... There is something I need to ask you' Guy said and walked to where Allan was sitting. He sat on the floor and pulled Allan's body into his arm.   
'I'm getting worried now Giz' Allan said looking into Guys eyes.

'Its nothing like that baby' Guy whispered and kissed Allan's lips gently. 'Its just... I've noticed Robin staring at us recently at first I thought it was jealousy but after taking to him I realised it was more than that... so I'm asking because I Love you, Will you give Robin a chance... with us?' Guy asked and waited for Allan to talk. 

'You love me?' Allan asked   
'Yes' Guy replied simply which caused Allan to reach up, his arms wrapping around Guys neck whilst his lips urgently found Guys, Pushing his tongue into his lovers mouth. 

After pulling back for breath Allan smiled

'I Love you too... and because I do I will give him a chance' Allan whispered causing Guy to lean down and return the kiss, this time pulling Allan around so that he was straddling his legs and thrusting there groins together. 

'Erm... Excuse me' came a whisper from the front of the cave. 

Guy pulled back and looked around seeing Robin standing there looking rather uncomfortable.   
'Come in' Guy said and held out his hand. Robin walked slowly inside the cave and realised how warm it was in here, it was much nicer than the camp even if it didn't have everything that the camp had, it was still nice they had made it nice. 

Robin sat down next to Guy and looked up at Allan.   
'Is this okay?' he asked   
'Its fine mate' Allan replied and shifted slightly so he was only straddling one of Guys long legs. 'Come on' Allan said and motioned to Robin to sit on Guys other leg. They where both straddling Guys legs which resulted in there thighs touching each other. 

Guy held onto Allan's hand and leant over to Robin. He placed a soft kiss on Robins lips which made Robin tremble with need. Guy slipped his tongue into Robins small mouth exploring it, tasting him. Guy was first to pull away breathless. He breathed in and out a few times face flushed he then gave Allan the same treatment in till all three of them was breathless and hot. 

Guy motioned to Allan who's turn it was to kiss Robin this time. Once again the kiss started small and gentle and grew hot and animalistic. Whilst his boys where kissing each other Guy used his hands to fondle there clothes members causing them both to groan into each others mouth. 

Robin suddenly pulled away he looked at his new lovers.. god that will take some getting used to he thought. 

'What's wrong darling?' Guy asked   
Robin hesitated the word darling went straight to his groin and surprisingly his heart. 

'Robin?' Allan asked turning around to face him.  
'I'm.... I'm not ready for ... you know' Robin whispered feeling slightly embarrassed with his confession. 

'Its okay darling, we wouldn't expect you to be... we will start slow and in time you will be ready' Guy assured him 

'And Guy is a really caring lover so when the time comes you'll be cared for' Allan added and turned his head to look at Guy who pressed a light kiss on his lips in a thank you.   
Robin looked at the lovers, he never knew Guy was like this.. so loving, it made his heart beat faster than he ever knew possible. 

Guy looked back at Robin.   
'Hold my hand' he whispered and laced there fingers together, doing the same with Allan.   
'Rock against me' he then whispered smiling 

Allan started to slowly rub against his lovers thigh, showing Robin how it was done, causing heat to caress his member hidden within his breeches. He looked back at Guy who was smiling, looking between his lovers. 

Robin was extremely slow, he started to rub backwards and forwards but it took some encouragement from Guy to get him to start really feeling it. 

Allan watched Guy, this just proved how loving he really was, he wasn't bothered about getting himself off he just wanted to let his lovers experience pleasure. 

Groans and moans filled the cave. After a while Allan felt his lower half of his body go numb. he yelled Guys name before he thrust against his lover once more and came inside his breeches.   
'Fuck!' He cried out and almost collapsed onto the floor, instead falling into Guys arms. 

Robin was still thrusting against Guy's thigh. 'Its okay darling, keep going, your doing so well, does it feel good?' Guy asked clasping Robins hand tighter. Allan watched at Guy coaxed Robin into completion.

'Come on darling, let go for me' Guy whispered causing Robin to groan out and come himself. 

He slumped into Guy who wound his arm around his new lover. 

'Sleep' Guy whispered to his boys before gently lowering them to the ground. He reached over Allan for the blanket thrown over the rock and draped it over there bodies. 

He watched as his boys slept, cuddling up against his chest. He was surprised that Robin had become so vulnerable around him, something he didn't expect from the daring archer.   
He smiled at the thought of the future between himself, Allan and Robin and wondered how it was even going to work, but now was not the time to think about the negatives. he kissed the top of both his lovers head and closed his eyes to get some well deserved sleep, if Robin was demanding as Allan he was sure to need it.


	4. Part 4

Part 4 - 2 weeks later...

Robin was first to wake, he looked across and saw Allan still asleep. He pulled out of Guys arms lightly so he could gaze at his face. He looked so beautiful asleep, all his worries erased. Robin wanted to kiss Guy again, he craved the feeling of Guys soft lips against his own, so he plucked up the courage and kissed Guy on his mouth, Causing Guy to stir. 'Hello Darling' he whispered and kissed Robin back. Guys arms came to rest on Allan waist, stroking him awake. 

'Hello baby' he whispered to Allan as he started to stir. Allan yawned causing Guy to laugh. 'Aww come here baby' he said and pulled Allan up so he could kiss his lips.

Guy loved this kissing his lazy boys, they had got into a bit of a routine where Robin would say goodnight to the rest of the gang and then some time later slip out of the camp and walk to the cave to see his lovers. They would kiss and cuddle and occasionally fondle each other in till they fell asleep. They would wake up in each others arms (although much like this morning Guy would lay in the middle and Robin and Allan would cuddle into his side) They would then kiss some more before Allan and Guy would join the camp for breakfast and Robin would appear a few minutes later claiming he had either gone to fill his water skin up or was surveying the area. 

On this morning and every other morning since they had joined together Guy wish they could stay like this for the whole day but alas they couldn't. Guy was about to kiss Allan some more when he heard Tuck Shout that breakfast was ready.   
'Sorry Baby...Darling.. We'll fine some time later for more kisses' Guy whispered and helped himself and his two lovers to there feet. 

They then heard Kate's voice grow louder as she approached them   
'Robin, Robin breakfast is ready... where are you?' she cried   
Robin sighed 

'We'll see you later darling' Guy said and both Guy and Allan kissed Robin goodbye before parting ways themselves.

'Where is Robin?' Kate asked when she saw the two of them exit the cave.  
'Down the lake I think... he was there earlier filling his skin I think... come on I smell food' Allan told her saying he last line slightly louder informing Robin he could come out, causing Guy to snigger to himself. Robin was in trouble. 

 

**********************

Robin was sitting at one of their clearings thinking, okay so he was mainly avoiding Kate who kept following him everywhere, he kept giving her jobs but she wouldn't listen to him. At last she had managed to send her to Nettlestone with the others and finally he had time to himself. 

Whilst sitting in the clearing he happened across his two lovers riding back from Lockley. Since there first time together as lovers Robin could not get enough. He would sit close to Guy at dinner letting him touch his back and hold his hands when nobody was looking, He would join them both in the evening even if it was just for a cuddle. they had got each other off a few times and now Robin had decided he wanted more.

He watched Guy and Allan approach the camp. Guy was at the front of the horse, his long legs and thighs stretched around the horse made Robin squirm, Allan was sitting behind Guy his arms circling Guys waist. Robin stood up as Guy and Allan came to a stop a few metres in front. He watched Guy slid of the horse first and then hold Allan around his stomach pulling him off the horse too. 

Allan walked towards Robin whilst Guy tied the horse to a nearby tree. 

'Robin? Why are you out here alone?' Allan asked walking into Robins personal space and giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.   
'I was avoiding Kate, and then I saw you ... and Guy' Robin said 'I want to do more' Robin admitted suddenly. 

He had felt his stomach lurch with want upon seeing Guys thighs spread tightly around the horse and he just felt the words blurt out from his mouth. 

'What do you want to do darling?' Guy asked coming up behind Allan and leaning in so he too could kiss robin on his lips. 'I want.... I want to give you pleasure' Robin whispered slightly embarrassed by his want.

'Hey darling, its okay' Guy said and pulled Robin into his arms. 

'Baby, will you show Robin how its done?' Guy asked smirking at Allan. 

Allan pulled Robin out of guys arms and took hold of Guys hand himself. 'Come on you' he whispered and gently pushed him to the floor so that he was sitting against a large oak tree legs spread on the ground. 

Allan beckoned Robin over so that there where both kneeling each side of Guys legs.   
'Watch what i do and then you can try it, okay?' Allan asked 

Robin nodded and looked at Guy who smiled before watching what Allan was doing.   
He started unbuckling Guys jacket revealing the black shirt underneath, he pressed his cold hands underneath the shirt and against Guys firm chest. trailing his fingers down and over his belly button hitting the top of his breeches. 

Guy moaned when Allan brushed his hand over Guys crotch. Allan started un lacing Guys breeches before all the laces where undone, he then pulled out Guys massive cock and gazed at it for a few minutes.

Robin stared at Guys massive cock in disbelieve , it was sooo huge he wondered how it was meant to fit, he felt himself stiffen when he saw Allan lick Guys head and then trail a line of saliva down the shaft causing Guy to buck up into Allan's mouth. 

Allan hollowed out his mouth to suck Guys cock into his mouth, Guy moaned and reached out to hold onto Robin's small hand. He took Guy's length all the way inside his mouth for a few moments and then let it flop out. He licked the spongy mushroom head once more before pulling back and looking over at Robin. 

Robin looked over to Guy and then back to Allan. He went to bend down and then stopped.   
'Darling why don't you sit between my legs' Guy said and let go of his hands so Robin could move. He sat in the V of guys legs and pulled himself towards Guy so he was millimetres away from Guys throbbing member. 

'Try putting your hands around it first, get a feel for it' Allan said and watched as Robin wound his hand around Guys long thick shaft. 

'How does it feel?' Allan asked

'Soft... Wet....Hot' Robin replied moving his hand up and down it. He had never really felt the need to masturbate before, he may have done it once or twice but there either was never enough privacy or he simply did not have the time to give himself pleasure so this was pretty new to him. He ran his fingers up and down the length occasionally glancing at Allan and Guy to make sure he was doing it right. 

'Ahhhhh... So nice' Guy whimpered as he felt Robin's finger tips ghost around his cock. 'Do you want to kiss it?' Allan asked 

Just that simple phrase caused Robin's heart to beat just a little faster. He looked over at Guy. His long hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, he looked directly at Robin and nodded. 'Please' he sobbed he then looked at his throbbing hot member. 

Robin leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Guys mushroom head. he then did it again and again before kissing down the length of his shaft. Each kiss caused Guy to moan. Robin brought himself back up to the tip of Guys cock. he decided this time he would give it a lick instead of a kiss. He licked the tip and then accidently pressed his tongue into the slit. This caused Guy to buck and moan. Loud.

'Fuck!' he roared

Robin snapped his head back.   
'Did I hurt you?' he asked scared he had hurt Guy

'No...No Darling, do it again it feels amazing' Guy sobbed Robin did what Guy told him and smiled against the head when Guy bucked up again and again. 

'Close' Guy whispered and grabbed hold of Robin's hand. 'Need you baby, need you darling' he cried and grabbed Allan's hand in his other one. Allan joined Robin and started to lick up the length whilst Robin was still teasing the slit. 

'Fuck! Fuck! AHHHHHH' Guy moaned and exploded against and inside Robin's mouth.   
Robin pulled back and smiled causing Allan to lean over Guys now soft cock and lick some of his delicious cum off of Robin's face. 

'Darling come here' Guy whispered still coming down from his high. Robin moved so he was back to Guys side and let Guy kiss him, pulling out the cum from within his mouth and tasting himself. Guy pulled back and scooped up some of the pearly white liquid from his stomach which had splatted there when Robin pulled away onto his finger and placed it in Robin's mouth. 

'Taste' he whispered Robin licked Guys finger clean all the while tasting Guys sweet cum.   
'How was that darling?' Guy asked   
'Mmm nice... Thank you' he whispered and leant over so he could kiss Allan as a thank you for showing him what to do. 

'Why don't we go for a ride?' Guy suggested looking over at his two young lovers. They faces lit up. Allan tucked Guys member back into Guys breeches and they both helped him to stand. He then re-laced his breeches and smoothed his hair out. 

He pulled out Robin and Allan's hands and lead them back up to the horse. Allan was the first to get up and Guy followed. 

'Come on Darling, come and sit in front' Guy said and held out his hand to help Robin up onto the horse and settle his small body in front. Guy then wrapped his arms around Robin's waist and held onto the reins, whilst Allan slid his arms around Guys waist. 

'Love you' Allan whispered into Guys ear from behind.   
Guy didn't say anything instead he took one of his hands from the rein and placed it on top of Allan's smaller one around his waist. 

Robin meanwhile leaned backwards into Guy. 'Could we maybe go back to the cave I think I'd like to thank you properly' Robin said Causing his two lovers to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the boys or other characters and locations used in this fic, all rights go to the BBC


	5. Part 5

Part 5 - 

Allan woke up alone, this was becoming a habit. He had started to notice Guy and Robin together with out him and it hurt. He had welcomed robin into their relationship because he loved Guy and he thought he had started to love Robin too only now he felt left out.

He got up from their make shift bed and pulled on his jacket. He decided to take a walk though the wood, clear his head, only he walked passed the little river they used to wash and saw Guy and Robin already there, It was still early so Kate would not be demanding Robin's attention yet as they had still not told anyone about there 3way relationship if it was still 3 way... 

He could see Guy laughing, splashing Robin with water in till Robin swam over to him and kissed him. Allan felt a tear run down his face and tried to catch it only instead more came down. He slumped to the floor and leant back on the tree behind him, pulled his legs up and cried. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been crying before he felt strong arms pull him up and encircle his waist. 

'Hey...Baby what's wrong?' he head Guys voice and cried harder this time into Guys shoulder.   
'Hey, Hey, Hey... shhhh, its okay I've got you' he whispered pulling Allan up so Guy was carrying him, his legs automatically winding around Guys waist. 

Guy tightened his grip around Allan's waist as Allan wept into his shoulder. He felt a wetness against his neck and realised Allan had turned his head around and was crying against his neck. 

'Please.., Don't leave me... I promise I'll be better.. I love you' Allan whispered into his neck. 

Guy was shocked by Allan's outburst. He slowly got down on his knees so he could sit down, he moved Allan around so he was sitting sideways on Guys lap. Guy wound his arm around Allan's small waist and stroked his hair out from his face with the other. 

'What's all this about darling... why the tears?' he asked gently   
'I don't want you to leave me' Allan whispered looking into Guys beautiful icy blue eyes. 

'Why would I leave you? baby I love you so much.. I'll never leave you' Guy whispered leaning down to give Allan a peck on his lips.   
'But you love Robin more' Allan made the statement, more tears running down his check. 

Guy hesitated once again he did not see that coming, He thought Allan was okay with the relationship they had with Robin now it seemed he was not as okay as he had first thought. 

'I Love you the same... and if I where to be honest I will always love you more because you where my first real love, you made me who I am today your beautiful loving heart made me into a better man and I will always love you for it' Guy said before gently closing his lips around Allan's own lips and kissed him sweetly. 

He pulled back and brushed away the tears on Allan's cheek with his thumb.  
'Now tell me why you feel that I would love Robin more' Guy asked 

Allan Hesitated.. He took a deep breath before telling Guy his feelings. 

'You are always with Robin now, and I feel lonely and cold without you, and when I see you together without me my heart breaks' Allan admitted  
'I sometimes miss being with you on my own... all your attention focused on me.. I know that I sound selfish but I've never been the centre of anyone's attention before, Its always been my brother, Robin.. before I met you I had decided that I was not worth it... why would anyone love me? and then I met you and my opinion of myself changed and I finally figured out that maybe I was worthy of love... your love and I don't want to go back to who I was before I met you' Allan finished fresh tears flowing down his cheeks and over Guys thumbs that had stayed on his skin. 

'Come here baby' Guy said tears running down his own cheeks whilst pulling Allan's small body into his chest and holding him tightly.   
'I promise ill never let you go back to who you where.. You are so worthy of love baby and I'm sorry if I made you feel any different, I once made you a promise that I would look after you and I intend to always. You'll always be my baby, and from now on I'll make sure you come first, you'll never be second best' Guy whispered 

Allan wound his arms around Guys neck as Guy pulled his little boy closer into his body.

'I Love you Allan.. So much' Guy whispered into Allan's ear. 

After a few quiet moments Allan stopped crying and pulled away from Guy so he could look into his eyes. 'Come on... Lets go and find something to eat' Guy said and smiled sweetly. Allan got up first and Guy quickly followed. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him tightly against his thigh as they walked back towards camp.

After Eating Robin rounded the gang up and gave them a list of villages they where going to that day, to do drop offs.   
'Will you not come with me?' Allan asked still a little shaken up from the morning. 

'No darling.. You go on I'll be here when you get back, I need to have a word with Robin' Guy whispered and kissed Allan.   
He smiled and watched as Allan walked away with Much and Tuck. 

Guy waited in till Everyone had left the camp and signalled to Robin before he to left.   
'Can I have a word?' Guy asked softly

Robin nodded and held Guys hand as they walked just outside the camp.

'Allan's feeling left out, He saw us this morning and was crying his little heart out when I found him... We still want a relationship with you but for tonight I need to keep my little baby close and remind him how much I love him, you understand don't you?' Guy asked

'Of course I do... you and Allan where in a relationship before I came into it... I can understand how he feels and I suppose I've had my share of your attention, what can I do to help?' Robin asked. Guy smiled and kissed robin softly as a way of saying thank you.

He then told Robin his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations etc. used in this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or locations used all rights go to the BBC


End file.
